Special attachments or work tools for lift trucks are generally attached on a carriage assembly thereof. The carriage assembly is slidably mounted on a movable upright assembly which is, in turn, slidably mounted on a fixed upright assembly. The special attachments may take the form of a rotating carriage, a load push-pull, or a carton, bale, paper roll, barrel, or general purpose clamp.
The special attachment generally includes a plurality of hydraulic cylinders adapted to be selectively actuated under control of an operator. It is highly desirable to provide a routing arrangement for the hydraulic hoses, interconnected between the cylinders and the operator control station, that affords the operator with a maximum degree of forward visibility. Conventional routing arrangements normally include a plurality of sheaves and brackets for mounting and guiding the hoses on the mast assembly with opposite ends of the hoses being interconnected between a manifold, secured on the fixed upright assembly, and a bracket, secured on the carriage assembly. The bracket carries fittings thereon, adapted for connection to the actuating cylinders for the special attachment.
In addition to impairing the operator's forward visibility, such conventional routing arrangements do not always provide the desired compactness and ability to be readily serviced, when needed. It is further desirable that a routing arrangement of this type provide adequate protection to the hoses and permit relative movement between the upright assemblies and carriage without unduly stressing the hoses.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.